Demain, j'arrête de
by Akane-Mina
Summary: Demain, j'arrête de : - manger - piquer les mecs de ma meilleure amie - vivre comme un junkie - tromper ma copine - mentir aux autres - me mentir à moi même. rayez les mentions inutiles
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Où plutôt je ne sais plus. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il est possible qu'à un moment de mon existence, j'aie eu conscience de ce problème qui m'accablait. Mais le fait est que j'allais de problèmes en problèmes. Et avec le temps, j'ai fini par oublier. Seuls restaient cette sensation de destruction intérieure et ce goût d'acide dans ma bouche._

« Sakura-san !!! Réveillez-vous Sakura-san vous allez être en retard !!! »

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil vitreux. Puis deux. Il n'était que sept heures du matin mais déjà elle pouvait entendre le personnel de maison s'activer au rez-de-chaussée et aux deux étages supérieurs. Mieux encore, elle pouvait voir les deux femmes de chambre qui lui étaient assignées fourmiller dans _sa_ chambre avec une énergie et un zèle qui la fatiguaient d'avance.

Elle commençait d'ailleurs à piquer du nez quand Chiyo, la doyenne et responsable du personnel enra dans la chambre telle une furie dans un tourbillon de taffetas et arracha le couvre-lit _Burberry_ de Sakura.

« De-bout !!! »martela-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante mais néanmoins ferme.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille obtempéra redoutant le tout-puissant courroux de la toute-puissante Chiyo qui déjà, s'occupait de congédier les femmes de chambre à grand renfort de cris et de gestes de bras.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la machoire, Sakura attrapa son peignoir duveteux préféré et enfila ses chaussons avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains où l'attendait un bain bien chaud. Elle se déshabilla et s'y glissa, soupirant de bien-être.

Une fois propre et un peu plus réveillée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Chiyo l'y attendait, debout près de la coiffeuse, armée d'un sèche-cheveux et d'une brosse. Sa chambre était rangée et son lit fait . Elle ne put cependant pas retenir une grimace en apercevant son uniforme déplié sur ce dernier. Le remarquant, la vieille femme se mit à rire et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise, face aumiroir de la coiffeuse. Brossant les cheveux roses et soyeux d'un geste doux et maternel, elle s'adressa à la jeune fille :

« Allez viens-là mon petit. Il faut que tout soit parfait pour ton premier jour au lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Debout devant le portail de son lycée, Sakura se balançait d'avant en arrière dans ses mocassins de cuir marron soigneusement cirés. Elle attendait depuis bientôt vingt minutes que sa meilleure amie daigne montrer le bout de son parfait petit nez mutin. Mais comme d'habitude, cette dernière était en retard, et comme d'habitude, la jeune fille commençait à s'impatienter.

Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à franchir tout de même l'imposant portail de fer forgé quand ladite meilleure amie apparut au bout de la rue, lui faisant signe de la main avec enthousiasme, comme si de rien n'était .

« Hey ! Salut toi ! »

« Toi » ou plutôt Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Comment lui en vouloir ?

En vérité, elle avait toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à Ino. En effet, celle-ci avait toujours été la plus belle, la plus grande, la plus populaire et la plus adulée des deux. Sakura souffrait énormément de la comparaison même si elle tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Elle était pourtant très mignonne avec ses longs cheveux roses, ses jolis yeux verts et sa peau laiteuse. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, personne n'était à la hauteur de Ino Yamanaka. Elle était la perfection incarnée avec ses longs cheveux or clair, ses yeux bleus océan bordés d'épais cils blonds recourbés, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse et son visage divinement proportionné. Sans parler de son corps ! Une haute taille, des formes parfaites, de longues jambes fuselées et bronzées. C'était dégoûtant.

Bien entendu, Ino avait aussi ses défauts. Il était impossible de trouver plus bordélique, j'men-foutiste et égocentrique qu'elle. Elle était aussi très cœur d'artichaut et semblait désespérement incapable de trouver chaussure à son pied. Cependant, il semblait à Sakura qu'elle serait toujours la seule à remarquer ces défauts puisque tout le monde s'obstinait à la considérer comme parfaite, parfaite et parfaite. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que plusieurs groupes d'élèves avaient interrompu leurs conversations afin de pouvoir mater sa meilleure amie. Irritée, elle glissa son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna vers l'enceinte du lycée afin d'échapper à ces regards envieux qu'elle ne supportait pas car ne lui étant pas destinés.

Ensemble, elles parcoururent le long chemin pavé qui les menait à leur établissement. Celui-çi était bordé de chaque côté par une rangée de cerisiers en fleur dont les pétales s'envolaient dans la fraîcheur du mois d'avril. Elles soupirèrent de concert. Le printemps à Tokyo était vraiment magnifique. Et il leur semblait encore plus beau vu de leur lycée huppé de la banlieue Tokyoïte.

Konoha Gakkuen était un des lycées privés qui possédait le concours d'entrée le plus difficile de la ville. C'est pourquoi, beaucoup de familles aisées subventionnaient l'école afin qu'elle accueille leur progéniture. Ce qui expliquait le fait que le lycée soit aussi beau et aussi bien équipé.

Cependant , l'uniforme étant de rigueur , les élèves étaient tenus de ne manifester aucun signe d'une richesse ou d'une modestie quelconque. « Mais comme d'habitude, certains élèves ne s'y tiennent pas. » songea Sakura en apercevant le familier polo Ralph Loren orange qu'Uzumaki Naruto, le cancre de leur classe et accessoirement, son meilleur ami, portait en guise de chemise d'uniforme.

Naruto était accompagné de leur autre meilleur ami, Uchiha Sasuke qui, en revanche respectait scrupuleusement le code vestimentaire du lycée, c'est-à-dire un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche dont il avait dénoué lachement la cravate, ainsi q'une veste cintrée noire qu'il portait ouverte. Perché sur le rebord de la grande fontaine du parc,il écoutait Naruto parler tout en regardant les filles s'approcher d'eux. En vérité, il regardait surtout Ino. Elle avait encore embelli durant les vacances et la voir ainsi,avancer d'une démarche aérienne, juchée sur ses jambes interminables, et toute souriante lui réchauffait le cœur.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, il descendit de son perchoir et alla serrer les jeunes filles dans ses bras en profitant pour humer le délicieux parfum de lilas d'Ino et appréciant tout de même celui plus sucré de Sakura.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Ino sauta à ses côtés et lui attrapa le bras avec enthousiasme. Puis regardant sa meilleure amie, elle prit la parole de sa voix chantante et un peu rauque :

« Super ! Les parents de Sakura ont bien voulu la laisser venir avec ma famille rendre visite à ma grande tante à Londres et elle en a profité pour aller voir son père en France. »

Il y eut un silence géné. Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la famille Haruno l'année dernière. Haruno Kenzo, le père de Sakura était le PD-G de la Financial Haruno Corps, un immense groupe financier. C'était aussi en dépit de sa quarantaine, un très bel homme et un coureur de jupons. Durant tout son mariage avec la mère de Sakura, il n'avait cesser de la tromper et lorsque celle-ci avait finalement obtenu difficilement le divorce, il avait mis les voiles pour la France avec une quelconque actrice en vogue. Sakura avait toujours été en bons termes avec son père malgré ce qu'il avait fait et elle souffrait de la distance entre eux et du fait que sa mère ne parle de lui qu'en termes insultants. De ce fait, elle ne tolérait pas que l'on aborde le sujet de ses parents, ne serait-ce qu'accidentellement. C'est pourquoi, chacun se taisait, attendant l'explosion qu'ils pressentaient imminente.

Mais, à la surprise générale, Sakura se contenta de replacer impatiemment une longue mèche rose et lustrée derrière son oreille ornée d'un diamant.

« Ouais…c'était cool. Bon, y va ? »Fit-elle évasivement.

Voilà ! premier chapitre bouclé !!!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'essayerais de poster rapidement les chapitres mais je ne garantis rien. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Akane Mina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cour principale où les attendaient tout le personnel administratif et enseignant pour l'habituel briefing de la rentrée . Ils allèrent à l'emplacement de leur classe dans leurs rangées respectives (celle des filles pour Ino et Sakura et celle des garçons pour Sasuke et Naruto). Debout face à l'Hinomaru (drapeau japonais), ils entonnèrent en cœur le Kimigayo (hymne national). Derrière elle, Sakura entendit Ino pouffer de rire s'attirant les regards courroucés mais néanmoins indulgents des professeurs. Elle se tourna discrètement et comprit la cause de l'hilarité de son amie. A la droite d'Ino, Naruto chantait atrocement faux et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte tellement il était à fond. Sakura sourit intérieurement. Il n'y avait personne de plus patriotique que Naruto. Il vouait un culte à l'empereur et envisageait sérieusement une carrière dans la politique.

Mais déjà, l'hymne prenait fin et chacun se tut, attendant que la directrice prenne place sur l'estrade. Celle-ci faisait face à ses élèves, les regardant avec autorité et bienveillance. Tout le monde ici ou presque respectait Koichi Tsunade, la directrice suprême de Konoha Gakkuen. Toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves, elle mettait depuis plus de vingt ans, tout en œuvre pour que ceux-ci atteignent l'excellence et les hauts-rangs de la société. Et elle y parvenait très bien puisque Konoha était l'établissement qui intégrait le plus d'élèves dans les grandes universités de tout le Japon.

Sakura idolâtrait la directrice mais certains élèves tels que Ino ou Naruto s'amusaient à se moquer d'elle et de ses reserves personnelles de Saké qui diminuaient d'année en année depuis qu'ils étaient ici au jardin d'enfant .

S'éclaircissant la voix, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous. Je me présente, Koichi Tsunade, directrice de Konoha Gakkuen tous niveaux confondus. J'en profite pour vous présenter mes subordonnés, Komatsu Ebisu, directeur de l'école élémentaire de Konoha, Sato Iruka, directeur du collège de Konoha et donc moi-même, directrice du lycée de Konoha. Pour certains, nous nous connaissons depuis des années déjà mais pour d'autres c'est votre premier jour dans l'établissement. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il est neccessaire de vous énoncer brièvement quelques règles de l'établissement qui permettront à chacun de suivre sa scolarité ici sans encombres. Tout d'abord, le port de l'uniforme est OBLIGATOIRE. J'en conviens, vous venez tous de milieux différents, mais il serait mieux pour tout le monde de ne pas l'afficher. Ici, peu nous importe la personne que vous êtes en dehors. Ce qui est important, c'est la personne que vous êtes ici. Et cette personne se caractérise par de bons résultats et une conduite exemplaire . Bien entendu tout comportement extérieur pouvant nuire à la réputation de l'école sera sévèrement sanctionné au pire des cas par un renvoi imminent. Personne, je dis bien personne, n'a jamais fait honte à l'établissement et il en sera de même cette année je l'espère. »

La directrice fit une pause et parcourut des yeux l'assemblée des élèves qui buvaient ses paroles. Sous son regard ambré perçant, il semblait à chacun qu'il était nu comme un ver mais cette impression contre toute attente n'était pas désagréable. Ils avaient l'impression que Tsunade serait en mesure de les comprendre quelquesoient leurs problèmes ou leur situation.

Consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur ses élèves celle-ci sourit et reprit d'une voix plus joyeuse.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez compris. Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que grâce à nos généreux donnateurs, l'école bénéficiera cette année de cinq nouveaux courts de tennis, de deux nouvelles ailes de bibliothèque ainsi que d'un deuxième bassin olympique. Voilà ce sera tout. Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de vos professeurs principaux respectifs et je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire en notre compagnie. Merci de votre attention. Si vous avez le moindre souci venez me trouver, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider. »

Il y eu un tonerre d'applaudissements auquels Sakura se joignit avec enthousiasme. Être Haruno Sakura, une fille anonyme de sa classe lui paraissait étrangement romantique et tentant. Non pas qu'elle tenait absolument à passer inaperçue ( en fait elle détestait qu'on l'ignore), mais tout simplement qu'elle était avide de nouvelles expériences et celle-ci lui semblait tout à fait honorable.

Evidemment elle serait toujours plus classe et plus soignée que n'importe quelle autre fille de l'école mais elle n'en laisserait rien paraître et bien que tout le monde se douterait de ses origines bourgeoises elle ferait comme si de rien n'était et cette (fausse) modestie ferait qu'elle serait encore plus populaire. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle de classe ou elle et ses camarades étaient réunis à présent. Impossible selon elle de la confondre avec une de ces filles de Nippori* ou de je-ne-sais-quel-autre de ces quartiers où s'agglutinaient la populace.

Car c'était ainsi que Haruno Sakura concevait sa vie lycéenne. Trash, classe et mouvementée.

Elle espérait d'ailleurs que cette année serait l'année où elle oserait enfin déclarer sa flamme à Sasuke qu'elle aimait depuis le jardin d'enfant et qui manifestement ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce serait aussi celle où elle dépasserait enfin Ino et mettrait fin à toutes ces années dans l'ombre de la jeune fille. Oh non ! Elle ne souhaitait pas du tout le malheur d'Ino, loin de là ! Seulement elle en avait assez d'être toujours le faire-valoir de celle-ci et voulait enfin sortir de sa coquille. Car Sakura avait vraiment besoin d'être aimée, en tant qu'elle-même, maîtresse de sa vie et non pas en tant que meilleure amie de Ino Yamanaka, la fille que tout le monde aimait et admirait, elle la première.

Elle sourit sereinement à ses amis. Oui, cette année, serait l'année du changement.

*Nippori : quartier de l'arrondissement de Arakawa, l'un des plus pauvres de Tokyo.

Deuxième chapitre bouclé ! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture. Au programme :

- La présentation des élèves de la classe

- Des professeurs

- Les sentiments de Sasuke envers Ino

- Les sentiments d'Ino envers Sasuke

- Les sentiments de Sakura envers les deux

- Les conseils avisés ( ?) de Naruto…

- Et beaucoup beaucoup d'autres choses…

Bref va y avoir du sport !!!

Merci à vous de me suivre et de m'encourager. Tous les commentaires sont la bienvenue même les moins sympas tant qu'ils sont constructifs.

Merci et à bientôt.

Akane Mina


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Ino Yamanaka parcourut le parc de Konoha de ses yeux bleus océan. Elle observait avec une curiosité non-feinte, l'environnement qui allait être le sien durant les trois années à venir. Elle avait toujours eu une vision, disons, romantique du lycée. Mais à bien y regarder, on retrouvait les mêmes profs chiants, les mêmes uniformes ringards et les mêmes camarades quelconques qu'on se coltinait depuis la primaire…Déprimant.

Elle bailla longuement et étira ses longues jambes devant elle permettant innocemment à ses nombreux observateurs de bien se rincer l'œil. Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait mis ni collants, ni veste comme d'habitude et elle commençait à le regretter. Elle avait déjà la chair de poule et n'allait pas tarder à trembler de tous ses membres. Elle contemplait avec envie le manteau et l'écharpe en cachemire _Marc Jacobs_ dans lesquels était emmitouflée son amie quand elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules et un parfum style Terre d'Hermes l'envelopper. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut avec ravissement Sasuke Uchiwa qui la regardait en la gratifiant de son fameux sourire en coin désarmant.

Elle aperçut aussi, avec moins de ravissement cependant, que Sakura observait la scène, ses yeux verts perçants plissés comme ceux d'un chat sans prêter la moindre attention à Naruto qui s'asseyait à sa gauche avec élégance. Cependant, menée par son égoïste impulsivité, elle se leva et se jetta sur le jeune homme en s'écriant d'un air théatral :

« Mon héros ! »

Le-dit héros se mit à rire accompagné de Naruto qui trouvait lui-aussi la situation très drôle. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Sakura qui ne trouvait pas en quoi la vision de sa soi-disante meilleure amie et du garçon qu'elle aimait à en mourir en train de se peloter sous ses yeux puvait être hilarante. A vrai dire, c'était même franchement écoeurant. Tellement écoeurant que ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle commença à se lever. Seul Naruto le remarqua :

« Ben, où tu vas ? »

Ah bah tiens ! Quelqu'un s'interessait à ce qu'elle faisait ?

« Je vais faire le tours des clubs. J'aimerais bien m'inscrire à quelques activités.

- Ok, je t'accompagne. Je trouverais peut-être quelque chose moi aussi. »

En fait, Sakura avait surtout envie d'être seule mais elle avait trop la flemme de chercher une justification. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête tandis que le jeune homme se levait, attrapant sa sacoche Prada en cuir. De toutes façons, bavard comme il était, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de faire la conversation. Elle n'aurait qu'à acquiescer de temps en temps sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction du forum des activités, laissant seuls Sasuke et Ino.

Cette dernière se rassit à sa place et tapota l'herbe à côté d'elle, faisant signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda prendre place à ses côtés. Dieu qu'il était beau. Avec sa peau diaphane et sans défauts, ses yeux et ses cheveux d'onyx, il était chez les garçons ce que Ino était chez les filles. La perfection incarnée. Elle devait d'ailleurs avouer qu'elle avait un gros faible pour lui…euh comme toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin.

En vérité, Sasuke éprouvait aussi une grande attirance pour Ino et il le lui faisait plus ou moins comprendre en lui tournant sans cesse autour depuis un peu plus d'un an. Mais il était grand temps de concrétiser les choses.

« En fait, c'est plutôt bien qu'ils nous aient laissé seuls tous les deux… J'avais…quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui ? Quoi ? » fit Ino innocemment

Comme si elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Voilà, je pense que tu as dû t'en rendre compte mais…tu me plais…vraiment ! »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Ino se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Mais, soudain, l'image de Sakura s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_« Tu sais Ino, je crois que je l'aime. »_

Oui, c'était bien ce que Sakura avait dit. Où plutôt ce qu'elle répétait inlassablement depuis la primaire. Non elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller sous le pretexte que Sasuke lui plaisait alors que Sakura, elle, _aimait _Sasuke.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer. Puis elle se détourna du visage parfait et décontenancé du jeune homme. Se redressant sur son séant, il la dévisagea longuement attendant visiblement des explications.

« Sasuke…je suis désolée mais… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'arma de courage.

« Je ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas d'explications c'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas que tu ne me plait pas ou que je te déteste, loin de là mais…je ne peux pas faire ça c'est tout. »

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction avec appréhension. Mais son visage restait impassible, et ses yeux inexpressifs semblaient la regarder sans la voir. Puis, lentement, et sans la quitter du regard, il se mit debout.

« Je vois. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas m'expliquer tes raisons, je ne vais pas insister. Mais, est-ce-que j'ai…encore une chance que ça se fasse un jour entre toi et moi ?

- Non. Aucune. »

Il la fixa un instant puis acquiesca lentement avant de tourner les talons et de partir la laissant seule sur la pelouse. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Ino put laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Foutue conscience.

Pendant ce temps là, Sakura, escortée de Naruto se renseignait sur les activités du club d'Ikebana…bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas intéressée. C'était plutôt le genre d'Ino.

En parlant d'elle…Sakura se demandait ce que Sasuke et elle pouvaient bien faire…Elle avait eu tort de perdre son sang-froid et de partir, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle espérait pouvoir faire confiance à Ino mais après tout, elle était loin d'être stupide. Elle avait bien compris que Sasuke tournait autour de sa meilleure amie et elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point il était difficile de résister au jeune homme.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et les essuya impatiement d'un revers de manche. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Naruto l'observait et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus.

D'ailleurs, contrairement à ses prévisions, Naruto n'avait pas tenté d'engager la conversation, se contentant d'accorder son pas au sien et de la suivre sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Car Naruto, sous ses airs de déconneurs, était plutôt perspicace. Ou en tout cas, assez pour savoir ce que la jeune fille ressentait pour son meilleur ami. Et même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'en était pas ravi,il ne supportait pas de la voir se morfondre sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour remédier à la situation. C'était tellement…anti-Sakura. N'y tenant plus, il décida de la brusquer. L'attrapant par le poignet, il la mena vers un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets :

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous Sakura ?

- Quoi ? » fit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Elle cherchait manifestement à échapper à son regard. Perdant patience, Naruto lui attrappa la tête entre les mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Arrête ! se défendit Sakura

- Non, toi arrête ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Arrête de te foutre de la gueule de tout le monde !

- Mais…de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tout le monde sait que tu es raide dingue de Sasuke depuis…depuis toujours ! Bordel ! Tu vas pas perdre face à Ino ! T'es au dessus de ça non ? »

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase. Il dévisagea son amie. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches mais son regard était dur.

« Tu ne comprends pas Naruto. J'ai déjà perdu depuis le début.

- C'est faux ! Tu crois que Sasuke et Ino sont faits l'un pour l'autre ?

- C'est évident non ? Ils se ressemblent tellement…aussi parfaits l'un que l'autre ! Et puis…ils s'aiment…

- Ils s'aiment ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils sont juste attirés l'un par l'autre ! ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que toi tu peux ressentir ! Ou encore ce que moi… »

Il s'interrompit. Sakura avait cessé de pleurer et le fixait maintenant avec un regard plus décidé. Voilà qui était mieux.

« Tu…tu as raison…Tu peux me laisser maintenant. »

Naruto la lâcha et commença à partir quand la voix claire de Sakura s'éleva dans son dos.

« Eh Naruto ! »

Il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

« Oui ?

- Merci Naruto.

- De rien Sakura. »

Chapitre 3 bouclé ! J'éspère que ce chapitre vous à plu !

Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire…laissez des commentaires !

Merci et à bientôt

Akane Mina


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Naruto errait dans les couloirs de Konoha. Sur son passage, de nombreuses connaissances le hélaient ou le saluaient mais il ne prenait même pas la peine de les regarder et encore moins de leur répondre.

C'était un fait, il avait toujours été très populaire. Au moins autant que Sasuke et Ino. Mais contrairement à ses deux amis, il ne devait pas sa popularité à un physique hors du commun mais à son seul caractère.

Bon d'accord, Naruto était plus que mignon avec ses cheveux blonds savamment décoiffés, sa peau halée et ses yeux bleus azurs, mais ce qui faisait sa notoriété, c'était surtout sa capacité à faire en sorte d'être toujours très accessible. Il n'était pas aussi intimidant que Sasuke et Ino et n'affichait pas cette espèce d'air supérieur exaspérant qu'arborait en permanence Sakura plus ou moins intentionellement.

Cependant, pour une fois, Naruto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de le voir pour le comprendre. Son visage habituellement détendu et souriant semblait crispé et il fixait un point invisble devant lui d'un regard furieux. Car il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même.

Il avait failli tout dire à Sakura...Tout ! Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ! Mais heureusement ou malheureusement, il s'était tu. Comme toujours.

Au lieu de cela, il avait précipité la jeune fille dans les bras de son meilleur ami et rival Uchiha Sasuke, le mec le plus beau, le plus populaire et surtout le plus con du monde. En effet, celui-ci passait son temps à courir après Ino sans voir que Sakura était folle de lui (ou en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir, personne ne pouvait le dire). On aurait dit ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Alors que Naruto, lui, savait.

Il voulait Sakura. C'est tout.

Il avait toujours été dingue d'elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Il l'adorait. Depuis ses cheveux aussi roses que les fleurs de cerisiers (d'où son nom Sakura), en passant par sa petite taille et même son caractère de merde !

Mais, connaissant ses sentiments pour Sasuke, il avait préféré se taire continuant simplement à contribuer à faire son bonheur dans l'ombre, comme il le faisait depuis des années.

Car Naruto mettait un point d'honneur à toujours faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien et même si il soutenait qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu aider Sakura…ça faisait mal bordel !

Oui, ça faisait mal. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi douloureux de se faire jetter. C'était peut-être une question d'habitude, pensait-il. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui jettait les filles et pas l'inverse.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu arriver. La journée s'annonçait pourtant parfaite !

Il était arrivé en voiture à 8 heures devant le lycée où son meilleur ami Naruto lui avait littéralement sauté dessus avec un sourire banane collé au visage. Ils étaient dans la même classe pour la 10ème année consécutive… Puis, il avait appris que Sakura et Ino étaient aussi des leurs. Cette dernière avait encore embelli durant les vacances et quand elle l'avait embrassé sur les deux joues, il avait senti son parfum légèrement musqué qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle était parfaite.

Ils étaient entré en classe et ces profs avaient l'air sympas et compétents, ses camarades pas trop chiants et Ino lui avait souri quatre fois pendant la matinée.

Ensuite, leur prof principal les avait libéré à 15 heures pour qu'ils puissent se familiariser avec le lycée avant de rentrer chez eux. Il avait rapidement fait le tour avec Naruto puis ils avaient rejoint les filles dans le parc. Ino avait froid et il lui avait prété son manteau. Pour le remercier, elle l'avait enlacé et ils avaient ri.

Puis, Sakura et Naruto étaient partis faire un tour et ils étaient restés seuls, les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait senti que c'était le moment et…il s'était déclaré. Bon il l'avait fait de manière un peu maladroite car il n'arrivait pas à exprimer l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il savait, enfin il espérait que ses yeux en disaient assez. Alors…_pourquoi ?_

Tout simplement parce que contre toute attente elle l'avait repoussé. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, scellant ainsi leur amour reciproque, elle avait détourné la tête et fuyant son regard, elle lui avait débité qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, que leur histoire était impossible et d'autres débilités de ce genre…

Non, il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu arriver.

Il porta la main à ses yeux et les frotta, espérant chasser les quelques larmes qui suintaient. Manquait plus que ça…

« Tout va bien Sasuke-kun ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et baissa la tête. Sakura était vraiment petite. Genre, 1m58 peut-être. Bien plus petite que Ino qui la dépassait d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle le fixait d'un air un peu inquiet. Avait-elle vu qu'il pleurait ?

Il lui répondit avec le ton le plus détaché possible :

« Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas… Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il devait avouer que sa question était stupide.

« Non il est resté là-bas…On marche un peu ? »

Il haussa les épaules et la suivit. Pourquoi pas ? Ils traversèrent le parc ensemble. Elle courait presque pour le suivre car ils n'avaient pas la même longueur de jambes. C'était plus simple avec Ino. Il regarda distraitement autour de lui. Deux filles étaient assises dans l'herbe et s'échangeaient leurs numéros de portable. L'une d'elle avait le même téléphone qu'Ino. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarque que celui-ci avait éxactement la même couleur que les yeux d'Ino.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Pourquoi était-il obligé de comparer tout ce qu'il voyait avec Ino ? Pourquoi était-elle omniprésente dans son esprit ? Il se detestait de toujours penser à elle…

Soudain, la voix cristalline de Sakura le tira de ses pensées :

« Sasuke-kun ?

- Hum ? Oui Sakura ?

- Je…il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je…euh, je…. »

Il la regarda. Elle semblait un peu agitée et regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle l'air hagard. Elle évitait son regard.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait doux.

Elle rougit et inspira profondément.

« Sasuke-kun je…je t'aime ! »

_Hein ?_ Il la dévisagea, surpris. Face à sa réaction, elle s'inclina alors profondément, ses longs cheveux roses suivant son mouvement et balayant presque le sol.

« S'il-te-plait ! Accepte de sortir avec moi ! »

Alors là…Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre une situation pareille. Il allait décidement de surprises en surprises. Que dire dans un moment comme celui-là ?

Avec n'importe quelle autre fille, il aurait peut-être su quoi dire mais Sakura n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Il la connaissait depuis plus de dix ans, c'était son amie d'enfance…Mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de ses sentiments. Il aurait dû deviner.

« Sakura… » commença-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, le regardant à présent dans les yeux, pleine d'espoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec ses joues rougies par la honte et par l'excitation, ses yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes, et ses cheveux roses ébouriffés par le vent. Il n'avait encore jamais considéré le fait de sortir avec Sakura. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à Ino. Mais il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Sakura et en plus, c'était la meilleure amie de Ino ce qui lui permettrait de rester proche d'elle malgré ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure.

En fait, il avait beaucoup plus à y gagner à y gagner qu'à y perdre. Alors…_pourquoi pas ?_

Il prit le temps de sourire et attrapa la petite main chaude de Sakura dans la sienne, plus grande et plus froide. Il eut alors l'impression qu'elle lui transmettait sa chaleur, peu à peu. C'était agréable.

« C'est d'accord. Je veux bien être ton petit ami. »

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il fit alors ce qu'un petit ami digne de ce nom aurait fait dans cette situation. Il l'attira tout contre lui. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras, humant son parfum et pleurant de tout son saoul lui répétant encore et encore qu'elle l'aimait . Elle était tellement heureuse.

Fin du Chapitre 4…mais l'histoire est loin d'être terminée !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ils sont tous les bienvenus favorables ou défavorables !!!

Bisous Bisous

Akane Mina


End file.
